The present invention relates to a T-shirts hanger.
Conventional clothes hangers have been used for almost all kinds of clothes.
For some clothes they were reasonably good, but for others they were not so convenient to use.
Especially, the conventional clothes hangers were very inconvenient for T-shirts.
Since there have been problems for T-shirts without any solutions, many people did not used the regular clothes hanger for T-shirts. They just folded the T-shirts and stacked them in a drawer of clothes chest.
However, in such a case, it was possible to see patterns on the T-shirts and select accordingly only by unfolding them one by one. Of course, if it is not what a user wanted, the user must fold the T-shirts again and put it back in the drawer. It is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Accordingly, a need for a T-shirts hanger has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.